It is it is difficult to continue an internet session (i.e. preserve state) when changing communications channels. For example, it is difficult to start a purchase transaction session on one mobile device, and then continue that specific session on another device, particularly if one seeks to continue the session at an extended later time. Sometimes, a user might wish to continue a session on another device more suited to the type of transaction in question, or at a more convenient time.